lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Tohrlings (Kobold/Goblin)
Tohrlings (Kobold/Goblin) Truly resounding results of male kobolds crossbreeding with female goblins, tohrlings defy many races expectations. Tohrlings are often the result of alliances between kobold and goblin tribes as a method to increase the tribes’ strength. Because all tohrlings are born fraternal twins, the tribes agree to each take one. Like their parents, they grow quickly, but they do not stop growing until later in their long lives. This results in massive, kobold-like creatures with goblin heads and gangly awkward limbs. Natural leaders due to their innate force of personality, tohrlings are often called kobold kings or goblin kings depending on their tribe. * Ability Score Racial Traits: While their awkward build prevents the natural nimbleness of their forebears, Tohrlings’ heartiness and force of personality make the exemplary leaders. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, and -2 Dexterity. * Size: Tohrlings are Large sized and take a –1 size penalty to their AC, a –1 size penalty on attack rolls, and a +1 bonus on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD. They do not, however, gain a penalty to Stealth like normal Large sized creatures (see surprisingly stealthy below). Tohrlings have awkward elbows that result in a 5 foot reach. * Type: Tohrlings are humanoids with the goblinoid and reptilian types. * Mixed Blood: Tohrlings count as both kobolds and goblins for any effect related to race. * Base Speed: Tohrlings have a base speed of 30 feet. * Natural Attack: Tohrlings have a 1d6 bite primary natural attack. * Natural Armor: Tohrlings have +2 natural armor. * Surprisingly Stealthy: Tohrlings do not receive a penalty to Stealth checks for being Large sized. In addition, they receive a +2 racial bonus on Stealth checks. If tohrlings increase their size to any above Large, the racial bonus to Stealth increases to +4. * Leader of the Lesser: Tohrlings with the leadership feat treat their Charisma score as +4 when acquiring goblin and kobold cohorts. * Born of Fire: Due to their unusual parentage, tohrlings are adversely affected by cold. Tohrlings have the vulnerability to cold racial trait, taking half again as much (+50%) damage from cold sources. However, tohrling sorcerers with the elemental (fire) bloodline treat their Charisma as +2 for the purposes of their bloodline. * Languages: Tohrlings begin play speaking Goblinoid and Draconic. Tohrlings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Gnome, Common, and Undercommon. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids